Rejection of a Predestined Fate
by Kuya Silverwing
Summary: The story of a young Lugia who seeks for more meaning in his life than the destiny that set for him. R


_Okay please be gentle, this is my first ever fan fiction that I plan to finish, um basically this is a story about the Pokemon alone, because writing about trainers are so boring. But yeah um enjoy I guess._

**Chapter one**

Here I am, living under the shadow of my lineage, the expectations of maintaining my father's legacy, they're overwhelming, I want to please everyone, and make them believe that I am my fathers son, but each and everyday I lose a piece of myself, I'm dong nothing yet I am giving everyone a hope… a false hope.

"Come here now Lugia!" A voice howled from the beneath the ocean, in a language only the Pokemon could understand, it was the voice an old Dragonite.

"I'm coming" A young voice replied in a screech as its response echoed through the area.

_Peh, don't have a heart attack you old geezer._

A large but sleek figure darted through the oceans water at a speed not even some of the fastest water Pokemon could not even emulate. It was a young Lugia, the last of great guardians whom through its generations protected both he world above and below.

"You called for me?" The Lugia asked as he halted abruptly in front of the Dragonite.

"And where have you been, you know your not supposed to leave the safe ground waters, your not strong enough to fend against the dangers that lurk beyond there" The Dragonite replied in a uncompromising tone. "I was you father's closest fri-"

"I know, I know" The Lugia interrupted "You were my father's closest friend and you would hate to see anything bad happen to his son, I've heard it all before"

"Then why do you constantly insist on ignoring my advice?" The Dragonite asked

"Who said that I was beyond the boundaries of the safe grounds?" The young Lugia replied in a smug tone

"Then where were you?" The Dragonite asked impatiently "none of the others who live in the safe grounds saw you around anywhere"

"Maybe they should look up for once rather than looking down" The Lugia sharply replied with a mix of irritation and a sharp tongue.

"Don't Play games with me Lugia, Where were you?" The Dragonite barked furiously, not at all impressed by the Lugia's riposte.

"I was up above the surface, I was visiting a friend." The Lugia replied a little uneasy

"You were WHAT!" The Dragonite voice was seemingly loud enough to burst the ear drums of anyone that was near by, that was how the young Lugia felt.

"I…I was above the surface" the Lugia repeated himself meekly, he had never seen the elder Dragonite this angry before, there must be something above the surface that scarred even him, the Lugia knew that he was in for another lecture about going to places he wasn't supposed to go.

"Do you have any idea how much danger you have put the inhabitancy of the safe grounds, as a matter of fact the entire ocean in? Well do you?" The Dragonite fumed in rage. His anger was seemingly rising with each more detail that the Lugia revealed to him of his slight venture into surface above.

_I probably shouldn't tell him that my friend is a human; otherwise he might pop a vein or something._

"Um… I don't see what the big deal is, I mean aren't I, as the last remaining guardian Lugia supposed to watch over the world above and below, so wouldn't it only be natural for me to have to go to the surface the see the other part of the world I am supposed to protect"

The Dragonite sighed heavily and placed his paws on the young Lugia's shoulders, looking him in the eyes "Look I'm not going to get upset with you, but please promise me you will stay here and not go beyond the safe grounds"

"But what about my friend?" the Lugia pleaded

"Forget your friend" the Dragonite sneered "Don't go above the surface until I say you're ready to"

"And who's going to stop me, you? You should stop taking the place of my father, because you want to know something, you're not my father and you never will be" The Lugia screeched as he took off, making a break for the surface, only to be intercepted half way and knocked out cold by something that was able to move my faster than himself.

_I'm sorry Young Lugia but I have to keep my word to your father._

---

"Uuh, my head… where am I?"

It was dark, and the water that surrounded the Lugia was slightly murky, it looked like he was in a cave of some sort, the main passage way leading to the exit looked like it was blocked by a huge boulder that he was too weak physically to move, all the other passages looked to be a little too small for the Lugia to escape through. The Lugia curled up into a ball on the ocean floor and tried to sleep in hopes to help make time pass quicker, but as much as he tried too many thoughts rushed though his head and he was kept awake.

"Why do I have to stay here? Why can't I have my own life?"

These where the questions that yearned within the Lugia's heart, he really didn't want to be what his father was, he didn't want to continue his fathers legacy, he wanted something more with his life than to be stuck by the boundaries of being the next great guardian Lugia, this yearning kept growing stronger and stronger with each though of the outside world that the Lugia so desperately wanted to see. And then their was his friend, the human he had met when he poked his head above surface for the first time a while back, the human that he saved from the whirlpools that marked the borders of the Safe grounds.

"Safe Grounds huh? How can being surrounded by whirlpools be safe?"

The Lugia's lust for the outside world gradually turned into a resentment of how much he was a prisoner of his own predetermined destiny, he could feel his anger burning within him, it was a rage on which he had never felt before, within his frustration the Lugia tackled the walls of the cave, each strike more forceful than the next, but despite his thrashing, he was still trapped inside the cave.

_Why would he do that, why would he trap me in the cave?_

"Why!" The Lugia screamed at the top of his lungs, what happened next, not even the Lugia himself could explain it, but it was like his rage had formed into a new found strength, as he rage grew, so to did his power, and he was able to preform a move known as 'Aeroblast' I legendary move only known to the family of Guardian Lugia's. And with a powerful blast of energy the Lugia shattered the caves roof and again made his way to the surface.

_I'm coming for you my friend._


End file.
